Snapped
by NeoMaxiZoomDweebie14
Summary: This is it. You snapped. Now your here.
1. Entering the plain blank world

White.

Everything was white.

Walls, Floors, uniforms.

It was all white.

Johnny noticed all this as two men escorted him into the building, which smelled of disinfectant. "You must be Jonathan" A lady who just seemed to have apeared said. Johnny looked at her, not having the energy to correct her.

"Room 9" The lady said, this time more to the orderly than to him. The guy nodded and they started walking again. The other mad disapeared when that woman was there. Was the other man the woman? Was there even another man there? Of course there was another man there, he just wandered off, right? Right.

Johnny felt all alone in that place. He hadn't seen any forms of life aside from the two men and that lady. Was there anyone else here? Was Johnny the only one there? Of course not. There had to be other people there. Somewhere. The place felt cold and abandon. Like the church up on Jay Mountian.

"Home, sweet, home." The man said finally opening the door to a room and snapping Johnny out of his thoughs. Johnny walked in and looked around. It all looked so blank. Nothing on the walls, only a bed, a dresser, and a small window were in the room. Of course the window had bars on the outside so no one could escape.

The man set Johnny's small bag of stuff on the bed. "Fell free to put your things away." He said and Johnny nodded absent mindly, still looking around the room, his room. "Oh and you have to wear these." The man said handing Johnny a pair of gray sweats. Johnny looked at it then finally took it. "On visiting days and on outings you can wear your normal clothes, other than that your stuck with those."

Again Johnny gave a half hearted nod and went back to his thoughts. "Alright" The man said "Well I'll let you get situated and I'll be back in about a half hour."

The guy turned and headed for the door and just before he walked out Johnny managed to say, in a voice barely above a whisper, "For what?"

The orderly turned around to face him "Your appointment." He said Johnny just stared at him blankly, confused. "With Dr. Voight," The man added, Johnny just stared at him. "To get your meds." Johnny still had no idea what this man was talking about.

Johnny nodded and managed to say "Oh" and let the orderly leave.

Johnny kept looking around the room, some how hoping that by looking that he would see something that he hadn't before. Something that made this place look like a room someone actually inhabited and not just a blank room. But he found nothing, the room was blank like everything else in this place.

Johnny decided that he'd better put the few things he brought, better yet he owned, which either way isn't a lot, away. He had two pairs of tattered jeans, three tee shirts, at least one of which was Pony's, and his old jean jacket.

That jean jacket might be his most prized possession. It's kept him warm when he slept in the lot because his folks were fighting. He's sheilded his arms numerous time from glass being thrown at him. He had it on when he got jumped a while back. He even had it on when during his whole 'adventure' up at Windrexville with Pony.

He shook the thought of that place out of his head and went back to unpacking. In addition to the things Johnny packed he found a few things that weren't there before. One being a nicer outfit, he was sure his grandmother put in there. And the other a copy of _Gone with the Wind. _He knew Pony must have put that in there. He smiled at the sight of the book and gently thumbed through the pages, when something fell to the ground. Johnny set the book down and bend over to pick up what had fallen. He found a picture and a piece of paper on the ground and picked them up.

He flipped the picture over and saw that it was of the gang. They were all standing at the Curtis house doing thier best to look tuff. Which really wasn't that hard. Dallas was the only one who didn't even try and still looked tuff. His white blonde hair everywhere, his icy blue eyes, and that couldn't care less look on his face was pure hood, pure Dallas.

The picture had to of been taken by Mr. Curtis because the scar that's now on Johnny's cheek isn't there in the picture. Not only that but his hair was a bit shorter and he looked even younger than he does now. You won't know that in the picture Johnny was around 15/16. Just like from one quick glance at him now you wouldn't be able to tell that he's actually 17.

Johnny set the picture down on top of the book and opened up the folded piece of paper. He already knew before he opened it who it was from, but he went on to read the letter.

_Johnny-_

_We miss ya already. Hope to see you soon._

_-Pony_

_P.S.-Hope you like the book!_

Johnny smiled after reading the letter. Pony had written it and put the book, letter, and photo in his bag, but the guys got ahold of the letter too because under Pony's name above the P.S. were five other names and five other little messages. One from each member of the gang.

_and Soda, Hey Johnnycakes!** and Two-bit. Hiya Johnny!**_** and Steve Hey Johnny** and Darry Hi Johnny **_and Dally, Hey kid._**

Johnny smiled at the letter then folded it back up and placed it back inside the book along with the photo. Johnny then placed the book in the drawer under his jean jacket, before closing the drawer. He looked over to the bed and there were the ugly plain sweats that he was suppose to wear. Johnny changed quickly and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the gang was doing now.

Were they wondering what he was doing? Where they wondering if he was ok? Were they just going on like normal? Like he was never there? Do they even care that he's gone? Do they even remember him?

And what about his parents? Are they worried about him? No, he knew they weren't. Are they going on like normal? Probably just like nothing ever happened. Do they even care that he's gone? Nope, only now they don't have a punching bag for when they're drunk or angry. Wait. Do they even remember they have a son?!

And what about everyone else? They probably didn't even know he was there in the first place. Why would the care if he was gone? He didn't even know his grandmother was alive until everything happened. Who do you think is paying for his 'treatment' here? Certinally not his parents, they've most likely forgotten they even had a son in the first place!

A knocking at the door brought Johnny back to reality. It was the guy. Johnny stood up and walked towards him. Johnny looked at him for a second, and saw a name tag that seemed to have just appeared from no where. It said Paul. The guy, Paul, finally spoke "You ready to go?"

Johnny nodded again and walked out of his room into the cold, empty, white hallway, with Paul the orderly towards Dr. Voight's office. Where she was surely to determine he was crazy and keep him locked here forever.

* * *

_Author's Note: A few things, I don't really have a title for this at the moment so any ideas are welcome. And second should I continue? I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or if I should continue. So let me know what you think! Feed back is much appericated!_


	2. Meeting Dr Voight

_Author's Note- Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You all inspired me to continue with this story so this update is for you. I would have had it up on Friday but ended up going to my grandparents for the weekend, but I got it up. So here is chapter two enjoy!_

* * *

Johnny's eyes darted around the room as he stepped in to Dr. Voight's office. Her room was so cluddered compared to the rest of this place. There were things hanging on the walls and chairs and a couch, a desk, a book shelf, and cabnits.

The room wasn't plain and white like everything else. It was a very light shade of blue. Some how Johnny's feet moved him to a chair and he sat down his eyes still wandering. There were pictures on the walls and what looked to be the doctor's degrees.

"Jonathan" Dr. Voight said and Johnny's eyes were still wandering around the room and he wasn't paying attention. "Jonathan" Dr. Voight said a bit more stern.

Johnny jumped at her slightly raised voice. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He hadn't even done anything. He'd never done anything to his parents either, but they were always mad at him. Johnny rested his eyes on the orange pen the doctor's desk. He wondered if the ink was orange. Karen Sweeny, who was in his science class, had a pen that wrote with orange ink.

"Jonathan" Dr. Voight said her voice back to a normal tone.

"Johnny" Johnny said his voice barely a whisper, his eyes not meeting Dr. Voight's. Did he just say that? Out loud?

"I'm sorry, Johnny." She corrected herself. "So Johnny I hear your from Tulsa."

Johnny hesitated, he didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to talk to her? If he did surely she'd think he was crazy. Wait no maybe if he _didn't_ talk she'd think he was crazy. He really didn't know so he just nodded still looking at things on Dr. Voight's desk.

"Do you have friends in Tulsa?" Dr. Voight asked. She knew from the moment he walked in that Johnny wasn't going to be much of a talker so she decided to stick with yes or no questions at first.

Johnny nodded thinking about his friends.

"Do these friends have names?" Dr. Voight asked hoping to get an actual answer from him. He looked up from her desk and stared at her with his big dark eyes.

"Would you care to share their names?" She asked and Johnny looked back down and sat there for a moment debating whether or not he should tell her. She already thinks he's crazy and when he tells her his friends crazy names she will definatally think that he has lost his mind.

"Johnny?" She asked when he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry Curtis, Steve Randle, Two-bit Mathews, and Dallas Winston." Johnny said staring at the doctor's name plate speaking quietly.

"Who is Dallas Winston?" She asked him. She'd gotten him to say something at least now if she could just keep him talking. "You said his name differently than the others."

"Dally's tuff." Did he just say that? Johnny didn't want to say anything and now he's telling her who Dallas Winston is. His mouth has a mind of it's own sometimes.

"Tough?" Dr. Voight said to no one in particular. "So he's the bad boy of your little group of friends?"

Johnny nodded. Dallas was the bad boy of the group if not the whole city.

"So what are you to the group Johnny?" She asked hoping he would answer. Johnny thought about it for a second and kind of shruged. "Are you the youngest?" She asked and he shook his head. Pony's the youngest even though he looks it. "No. What about the funny one?" He shook his head, Two-bit's the funny one.

"The pet" Johnny managed to say.

"The pet?" Dr. Voight asked "What do you mean 'the pet'? Like everyone's little brother?"

Johnny nodded. It was true. Dallas was the tuff hood, or bad boy as Dr. Voight put it. Two-bit was the funny one, Darry was the oldest, Soda was the happy-go-lucky one, Steve was the cocky one, Pony was the youngest, and Johnny was the pet.

Everyone looked out for him. Everyone thought of him as their little brother. Even Pony has been known from time to time to call him kid. None of them would hurt him in anyway. Like that time at the drive in when he told Dally to leave those girls alone. If it were anyone else Dally woulda punched 'em out, but not Johnny.

Dr. Voight could tell that was about all the information she was going to get out of Johnny for today. She was suprised that she actually got him to say anything, let alone who his friends were, so she figured she'd let him go for today.

"Alright Johnny, I think we're done for today." Dr. Voight said and Johnny looked up at her for a second as she wrote some things down in a file and then looked out the window. A few moments later Paul the orderly came into the room ready to take Johnny back to his room.

"Hey John you ready to go?" Johnny looked over at him and some how managed to get up and walk out the door. They walked down the hall towards Johnny's room in silence.

"You don't talk much do ya?" Paul the orderly asked. Johnny looked over at him with that blank stare again and didn't answer. That stare was kinda starting to creep Paul out. "I'll take that as a no." He said and the walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Here we are." Paul said opening the door once they got there. Johnny didn't say a word and just walked in the room. "Ok well I'll see ya in a while for dinner." Paul added; Johnny said nothing.

"Ok" Paul said "Uh well bye Johnny." He said closing the door and walking away leaving Johnny all alone in the plain and blank place that was now his home.

* * *

_A/N- Well that was chapter 2 tell me what you think. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for chapter three. Questions, Comments, Concerns, Suggestions, or anything else you wanna tell me, just let me know! Also I did change the title but it's not my favorite so any ideas for that are welcome too!_


End file.
